The Walk
|camera=JVC |genre=Post-apocalyptic drama |length=9:15 |setting=Plymouth |link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RCW9RXX_yo |previous=''Jericho'' |next=''Possession'' }} The Walk is the second short production from Wingless Films, originally released under the Eternal Silence title. It stars Tom Menary and Marie L Muñoz Acosta as survivors in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, intent on reaching the salvation of the coast via a long and hazardous walk. Synopsis After the world ends, how long does it take for the echoes to fade away? John and Katharine might be the only two survivors of a devastated Planet Earth. Carrying their baby and hope for the future, Katharine is nevertheless unable to find solace in John's comforting words. Tiring, and with the coast still so far away, can two despondent survivors reach safe haven before the end of the world takes its toll? The Walk'' is a short film directed by Jim Elton, starring Tom Menary and Marie Muñoz Acosta. Shot on location in Plymouth, and with thanks to St. Andrew's Church, the film explores a relationship brought to breaking point in a dangerous and doomed land. Music by Kevin McLeod.'' Summary The film opens in a church, deserted save for John and Katharine, resting in the front row of pews. They stir, John attempting to lift his wife's flagging energy by offering her some of their rations. She accepts, and they contemplate their unborn baby before departing. Walking through a forested area, John stops to discuss Katharine's pregnancy, and makes mention of their intent to reach the coast. However, while later attempting to light a campfire, John remains oblivious to his wife's illness, as she suffers a dangerous coughing fit possibly brought on by the apocalyptic plague. The couple happen upon an abandoned car, though they are unable to get it working. As night falls, they rest on the bonnet, and discuss the loss of their friends, and the future. John is disquited by his wife's lack of hope, and finds he has no answers to placate her. The following day, Katharine collapses while walking, and John breaks into his own coughing fit while trying to help her. Katharine becomes vitriolic, lamenting her pregnancy and believing their child should not be born into such a hopeless world. As the journey progresses, John is forced to scavange the deserted streets for supplies, and finds medicine he hopes will allieviate his wife's condition. However, when she falls ill again while walking, he considers that she might have caught the widespread plague. She collapses for a second time, and John rushes to help. Some time later, John, now travelling alone, reaches the coast, though the arrival is bittersweet. He gazes out across the ocean at lights on the distant shore, as Katharine speaks about their child in voiceover. Credits Cast *John .... Tom Menary *Katharine .... Marie L Muñoz Acosta Crew *Jim Elton **Director **Camera operator **Co-editor *Tom Menary **Writer **Co-director **Co-editor **Music arranger Production The script for The Walk was completed on 6th May, 2011. The concept was inspired by the post-apocalyptic film, The Road. The short was filmed in and around the city of Plymouth in 2010. The opening scene was shot in St. Andrew's Church in the city centre, with permission from the staff. Subsequent exterior scenes were filmed around the Bovisand and Jennycliff areas. It was released to the Eternal Silence channel on 26th May, 2011, and was added to the Wingless Films channel for the group's debut on 15th December, 2010. Trivia The film contains a number of references, allusions and homages to other media, including: *The concept, inspired by the 2009 film The Road, adapted from the book of the same name by Cormac McCarthy. *The scene on the car bonnet is underscored by a fan cover of "This Is Gallifrey: Our Childhood, Our Home" by Murray Gold from the Doctor Who: Original Television Soundtrack - Series 3. *The line, "The end of the world. Who'd've thought we'd live to see it?" is from the Star Wars novel Star by Star, by Troy Denning. *Katharine's closing voiceover references the last line of F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel The Great Gatsby: "So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past". Additionally, John is staring out across the water at a distant light, as Gatsby stares across the bay at a green light at several points throughout the novel. External links * * References Category:The Walk